At First Sight
by Squishy ilyjgn
Summary: Kyungsoo mencintai Oh Sehun, teman masa kecilnya yang menjadi seorang novelis terkenal. Tapi sayangnya cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tiba-tiba saja, Kim Jongin, lelaki yang belum lama ia kenal langsung menyatakan cintanya ke Kyungsoo/Based on anime story Junjou Romantica/Ide & alur cerita by Shungiku Nakamura in Junjou Egoist/Kaisoo/Boyxboy/Yaoi/DLDR! RnR, please


Saya hanya mendeskripsikan jalan cerita yang sudah Nakamura-san buat. Jadi, ide cerita berserta alur bukan datang dari saya.

.

.

Based on Anime by the undertitled is Junjou Romantica.

Created by : Shungiku Nakamura

Part of Junjou Egoist in Season 1

Pair :

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

Other cast :

Oh Sehun

Cameo :

Kim Junmyeon

Choi Siwon

Jung Yunho

Tuan Lee

Note :

 _italic_ for perkataan, gumaman atau perasaan Kyungsoo *disesuaikan dengan alur

.

.

Sepertinya hari ini matahari begitu terik menyinari kota Seoul. Bayangkan saja tidak ada satupun awan mendung yang melintas. Tapi bukan berarti semangat sinar mentari itu tersampaikan ke semua orang, buktinya ada seorang lelaki bermata bulat dengan raut sedih yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman kota. Do Kyungsoo, nama lelaki itu.

Langit memang tidak mendung tetapi tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menitikan air matanya.

 _"Tutup matamu, Sehun. Bayangkan kalau aku adalah Zitao." Perlahan dirinya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah sahabat lelaki yang dihadapannya itu, Oh Sehun. Pria yang mampu menjungkir balikan dunianya. Tapi sayangnya, cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Sesuai perintah Kyungsoo, Sehun melepas dasi yang ia pakai, kemudian kedua matanya ia tutup dengan dasi itu._

 _Hembusan nafas mereka semakin dekat. Ada perasaan tergelitik yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia tahu dirinya egois. Mengambil kesempatan didalam kerapuhan yang dialami Oh Sehun._

 _Kedua belah bibir mereka sudah saling menyentuh, dan yang pertama kali memulai Kyungsoo lah yang memanggut bibir Sehun._

 _Kedua tangan Sehun pun sudah merangkup wajah bulat Kyungsoo._

 _Hangat dan begitu nyaman, itulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Seperti heroin yang membuat Kyungsoo seakan melayang hanya dengan sentuhan tangan Sehun saja. Besar, dan Kyungsoo merasa seakan dilindungi._

 _Perlahan, dan semakin lama semakin hanyut. Hingga Kyungsoo berhenti tepat saat ia mendengar Sehun berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, .. Zitao."_

Kyungsoo kira dengan ia mengambil kesempatan saat Sehun patah hati adalah hal yang baik. Ia kira perasaannya saat itu akan tersampaikan. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari bahwa selama ini hanya dirinyalah yang egois, selalu berusaha mementingkan perasaannya dan menganggap Sehun adalah miliknya.

Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah sentuhan milik Sehun yang saat itu ia rasakan. Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kali. Karena bagaimanapun Kyungsoo sadar bahwa Cintanya pasti tidak akan terbalaskan.

Shuuuussshh!

Kyungsoo mendelik kaget saat sebuah roket mainan berbahan botol plastik melaju dari atas kepalanya hingga mendarat tepat didepannya. Tidak, malah lebih parah. Roket itu mendarat diantara kedua kakinya, dan bahkan mungkin akan melukai kaki Kyungsoo jika dirinya tidak sempat mengangkat kedua kakinya untuk menghindar.

Seorang lelaki berkulit tan tiba-tiba datang dari balik semak. Kemudian dengan santainya mengambil roket yang berada dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Dan kemudian tertegun sejenak.

Kyungsoo langsung terburu menghapus airmatanya yang pasti berbekas diwajahnya. Ia bukanlah orang yang pintar menyembunyikan tangisannya. Siapapun pasti tahu dari mata Kyungsoo yang mudah sembab saat ia baru saja menangis.

"Annyeong, kenalkan namaku Kim Jongin!" Tiba-tiba saja pemuda berkulit tan itu memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata tadi.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo membola lebar.

Baru saja ia ingin meredakan kekagetannya, tetapi pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu langsung menarik dirinya pergi.

"Yak! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mengenalmu!" Kyungsoo mencoba berteriak dan meronta kecil. Bayangkan saja tubuh lelaki itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya dan saat ini pun dirinya sedang dibawa lari oleh pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan melayangkan sumpah serapahnya lagi namun ia urungkan saat melihat kumpulan pria paruh baya dihadapannya.

Entah apa tujuan Kim Jongin membawa ia kehadapan mereka, Kyungsoo tidak tahu.

"Kai, apa roketnya sudah ketemu?" Tanya salah seorang dari ketiga pria itu.

"Wah, ada anak baru? Selamat datang!" Timpal pria disebelahnya yang terlihat lebih muda dibanding kedua pria didekatnya.

Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak suka, hanya saja ia memang tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan orang asing. Tapi, baru saja Kyungsoo ingin pamit pergi, tangan kanannya terulur paksa oleh Jongin. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Silahkan ambil, sebagai tanda perkenalan. Ini adalah ginseng merah. Bagus untuk pemuda sepertimu." Ucap pria yang lain.

Tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur tadi sekarang sudah terisi oleh sebotol kecil ginseng merah.

"Cheers." Ketiga pria itu bersorak kompak. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyit. Ini hanyalah ginseng dan mereka seakan meminumnya seperti sebotol soju.

"A.. aku .." Kyungsoo entah mengapa gugup dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus pamit pergi. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah usakan kecil mendarat dikepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum menenangkan kearah Kyungsoo sembari mengusak pucuk kepala lelaki mungil itu.

"Tenang saja, ne?" Ujar Jongin yang masih tersenyum.

"Heeyy, Kai kemari sebentar!"

"Ndee!" Setelah menjawab Jongin berlari kecil ke arah sipemanggil.

Kyungsoo masih terpaku dengan sikap Jongin. Terlebih dengan sentuhannya tadi. Terasa hangat, persis seperti yang ia rasakan saat Sehun menyentuhnya saat itu.

 _Aish, ada apa denganku sih? Tidak Kyungsoo, dia hanyalah orang asing._ Pikir Kyungsoo sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk kembali sadar.

"Kau anak muda, duduk lah sini. Kita makan siang bersama."

Dan disinilah seorang Do Kyungsoo duduk dihadapan tiga pria yang jauh lebih tua dibanding dirinya. Atau bahkan para pria itu bisa disebut ahjussi.

"Jadi, namamu Do Kyungsoo ya?" Ujar pria disebelah kiri Kyungsoo saat 5 menit yang lalu Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu kita panggil kau Dudu, bagaimana?"

"D-dudu?" Kyungsoo mengulang panggilan yang diberikan padanya. Sedikit geli karena ini terasa kekanak-kanakan. Dan juga ia tidak pernah mempunyai panggilan khusus sendiri.

"Yaaa, seperti kita memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan Kai." Kemudian ketiganya tersenyum. "Kami bertiga bisa saling mengenal berkat Kai. Siwon-ssi dulu ingin sekali menjadi seorang astronout dan Kai lah yang mengadakan pesta perayaan ini untuk mengabulkan keinginan Siwon-ssi dulu."

"Hahaha, sudahlah jangan dibahas. Saat itu aku masih muda. Belum tahu apapun. Oh ya, Dudu, ini kartu nama kami. Kau boleh membuangnya jika tidak butuh."

 _"Yah, aku hanya perlu menerima dan kemudian membuang ini semua karena mungkin saja mereka hanyalah ketiga tunawisma yang diurusi pemerintah dan saat ini sedang berkumpul, jadi tidak begitu—"_

Kim Junmyeon, Pharos Pharmacy,Co.,CEO

Choi Si-won, Usagi Beer,Co.,CEO

Jung Yunho, Aikawa Ramen,Co.,CEO

 _"Penting."_ Gumaman Kyungsoo terhenti kemudian membulatkan matanya lucu. _"Se-sebenarnya siapa Jongin itu?"_ Lanjutnya masih dengan gumaman yang pelan.

Seorang lelaki yang Kyungsoo tahu bernama Yunho itu menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "Masa kecil Kai sedikit rumit. Ia besar dipanti asuhan karena diterlantarkan saat bayi. Tapi untungnya ia bisa melalui ini semua dengan baik, bahkan hingga sudah bekerja saat SMA. Tidak bisa kubayangkan betapa sulitnya dia mencari uang.."

Pandangan Kyungsoo kini terfokus kearah Kai yang saat ini kembali memainkan roketnya. Sedaritadi pemuda berkulit tan itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Seketika entah mengapa membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu.

"Tapi yang jelas setiap bulannya ia selalu menyumbang untuk panti asuhan. Dia itu anak yang baik. Dan sudah sepantasnya mendapat kebahagiaan." Timpal yang lain. Dan sisanya mengangguk tanda setuju. Walau pandangan Kyungsoo terfokus ke Jongin namun ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memperhatikan cerita tentang pemuda itu.

"Kebahagiaan ya? Hmm.." Dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo hingga pandangan mereka bertemu kembali. Kemudian Jongin tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya. "Aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan itu."

Hari sudah mulai petang. Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap tajam pemuda yang mengikutinya. Jongin juga terhenti dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Seingat Kyungsoo, ia tidak pernah mengajak Jongin untuk jalan bersama atau mengajaknya mampir kerumah, tetapi kenapa lelaki itu mengikutinya?!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sih? Berhenti mengikutiku." Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak kesal.

"Aku .. hanya mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Jongin tenang, "Tadi kau menangis." Lanjut Jongin.

"Ish, menyebalkan. Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Jongin. Tetapi walau seperti itu dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kalau Jongin masih mengikutinya.

"Kau lulusan Universitas Seoul, kan? Maukah kau mengajariku?" Kata Jongin yang masih mengekori Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"A-aku ingin kuliah jurusan sosial. Dulu saat SMA aku berhenti, jadi harus mengikuti ujian kelulusan paket.."

"Aku sibuk mengurusi thesis." Potong Kyungsoo sebelum Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau ada waktu saja." Sergah Jongin cepat.

"Tidak bisa! Cari orang lain saja!" Tubuh Kyungsoo berputar. Jongin meraih tangannya cepat dan menghadapkan pandangannya agar bertemu lelaki itu.

"Tidak mau, aku hanya mau Dyo-ssi!" Kyungsoo tertegun. Baru kali ini ada yang menginginkannya dan mempercayainya.

"Hah, tapi aku tidak mau mengajarimu. Lepaskan!"

"Tolonglah, Dyo-ssi!"

"Jangan menggangguku!" Ujar Kyungsoo ketus. Ia masih melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai didepan apartement Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin sekali belajar." Kata Jongin. Tangannya belum terlepas dari Kyungsoo.

"Pergi sana! Kau membuatku kesal saja!" Kyungsoo dengan cepat menepis tangan Jongin. Kemudian mengeluarkan kunci pintu rumahnya. Kyungsoo memang lebih suka pintu yang mempunyai lubang kunci dibandingkan pintu modern yang mengharuskan masuk menggunakan kata sandi.

"Tetap, Dyo-ssi walau bagaimanapun aku ingin kau mengajariku." Bisik Jongin yang berada dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh lelaki itu dan masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan terburu.

"Cih, dasar bocah menyebalkan." Kyungsoo mendecih. Namun seketika ia membelalakan matanya. "Kuncinya!" Ia langsung memeriksa pintu nya dari luar dan benar saja dugaannya, ia lupa melepaskan kunci apartemennya tadi karena saking terburu-buru. Dan bodohnya lagi. "Dasar bocah sialan menyebalkaaan!" Kuncinya dibawa kabur oleh seorang Kim Jongin.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, setelah insiden kunci apartemennya yang dibawa kabur oleh seorang bocah menyebalkan, kini Kyungsoo hanya bisa duduk termangu didepan tumpukan buku-buku yang berada diruang tidurnya.

"Aigoo, aku sedang patah hati dan sekarang ada bocah yang mencuri kunci rumahku, sepertinya hidup ku ini terkena kutukan." Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah. Niatnya untuk mengerjakan thesisnya meluap entah kemana. Mungkin esok hari Kyungsoo harus segera memanggil tukang service pintu agar kembali mendapatkan kunci apartemennya.

Karena saking terlalu pusing memikirkan hidupnya, Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa ia tertidur di meja belajarnya.

 _Hangat, apa Sehun kembali kesini untuk bersamaku? Ah tidak, tidak. Dia pasti juga sedang sibuk dengan urusannya. Tapi sentuhan ini, mengapa begitu nyaman dan menenangkan. Hanya Sehun dan .._

Kyungsoo seketika membuka matanya, terbangun dari mimpinya dan kemudian menemukan Jongin yang sedang tersenyum berada di depannya.

"Yaaakkk! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kyungsoo berteriak kencang sembari terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Annyeong. Selamat pagi, Dyo-ssi. Aku baru saja mengantarkan susu jadi aku mampir sebentar kesini. Melihatmu tidur disana, apa tidak pegal?" Jongin menunjuk kearah meja kecil didekat tumpukan buku.

Ah benar, kemarin seingat Kyungsoo ia tidur disana, tapi mengapa sekarang berada ditempat tidurnya. Apa jangan-jangan ..

"Kau menggendongku kesini?" Jongin mengangguk membuat pipi Kyungsoo kembali bersemu.

Tapi kemudian mengingat hari kemarin membuat Kyungsoo kembali kesal.

"Keluar kauuu! Dan kembalikan kunciku dan kau keluarr!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal tepat dihadapan Jongin.

Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berapi-api, wajah Jongin tetap tenang, kemudian ia berkata, "Sudah kubuatkan sarapan. Kau pasti lapar karena kemarin lelah menangis." Dan Jongin kembali mengusak kepala Kyungsoo.

Jadi, sarapan yang Jongin maksud adalah sepiring omellate, sup kimchi, dan bibimbap.

"Kau hanya bisa memasak ini saja sudah berlaga seperti chef, cih." Walau meremehkan Jongin, Kyungsoo tetap mengambil sumpit dan sendok yang berada diatas meja itu. Bagaimanapun memang perutnya minta diisi. Dengan mengalahkan rasa malunya, Kyungsoo melahap sajian yang Jongin hidangkan.

"Hah, kenapa kau bersikeras menjadikanku guru privatmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat ia sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Jongin memandangnya terdiam.

"Kau belum mengerti, ya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Belum." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat namun masih memperhatikan raut wajah Jongin. Jongin menghela napas panjang.

"Hm, kenapa ya?" Tiba-tiba saja perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Kyungsoo berteriak galak lagi. Jongin tidak ambil pusing, ia kemudian membereskan peralatan bekas mereka sarapan dan mencucinya. Menganggap apartemen itu seolah adalah kediamannya.

"Kurasa aku tak bisa mengusirnya. Sentuhannya terasa seperti .. hah, aku harus keluar dari semua ini. Bahkan walaupun aku terus memikirkannya, ia tetap tidak dapat merasakan hal yang sama padaku. Yang tersisa hanyalah, sentuhannya." Kyungsoo menggumam dengan pipi bersemu merah, kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin yang ternyata sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan melemparkan senyumnya kearah Kyungsoo. "Ah." Kyungsoo membuang pandangannya. Entah kenapa ia malu untuk bertatap muka dengan Jongin.

Tapi pergerakan Kyungsoo yang gusar membuat tumpukan buku yang berada dibelakangnya bergeser dan kemudian jatuh.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Ia sudah pasrah jika ditimpuki oleh tumpukan bukunya disaat masih pagi. Tapi cukup lama ia menunggu, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Kemudian saat kembali membuka matanya Kyungsoo menemukan Jongin yang berada dibelakangnya dan tangan Jongin berada di atas kepalanya guna melindungi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau berhutang padaku sekarang." Bisik Jongin.

Sudah dapat dipastikan wajah Kyungsoo memerah kemudian ia bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Jongin.

"Jangan bicara seenaknya, dan jangan terlau percaya diri, dasar bodoh!" Kyungsoo berteriak tetapi Jongin tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh.

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya. Sialnya ia merasa Jongin benar-benar tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

"B-baiklah, akan aku lakukan. Tapi jadwalnya disesuaikan denganku." Kyungsoo menunjuk Jongin dengan buku yang berada digenggamannya. "Dan kau harus bersiap belajar dengan keras sekarang ini. Sudah puas?"

Mata Jongin berbinar cerah, senyumnya melebar dan wajahnya seakan berseri-seri.

"Nde!" Ia menjawab Kyungsoo dengan semangat membuat Kyungsoo tertegun dengan ekspresi wajah Jongin.

"Cih, dia ini terlalu lugu." Gumam Kyungsoo kemudian mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.

Kyungsoo kembali merasakan tepukan dipucuk kepalanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Dyo-ssi sungguh menggemaskan, ya." Ujar Jongin.

"Yaaak! Jangan meremehkanku!" Kyungsoo menepis hingga buku-buku ditangannya kembali berhamburan. "Lagian tinggimu berapa, sih? Seperti raksasa!" Kyungsoo mendumal tidak jelas.

"184 cm." Jawab Jongin santai.

"Menyebalkaaan!"

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai dengan konseling untuk thesisnya. Ia baru sampai diapartemennya saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00. Saat ia membuka pintu, disana ia melihat Jongin sedang tertidur sembari memegang buku di genggamannya.

"Katanya ia akan belajar keras, dasar bodoh." Kyungsoo melepaskan jaketnya namun pandangannya tetap terfokus ke Jongin. "Hah, sepertinya aku memang terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku sampai melupakannya. Tapi dia tetap selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk belajar. Sepertinya mereka berdua mirip, ah tidak Kyung, apa yang kau pikirkan!" Kyungsoo kembali bergumam tidak jelas. "Yang mirip hanya .."

"Ah, kau sudah pulang. S-selamat datang." Jongin membuka matanya dan langsung menyambut Kyungsoo.

"A-ah. S-sana cuci muka, biar aku cek pekerjaanmu dulu." Kata Kyungsoo gugup lalu dengan salah tingkah mengambil pekerjaan rumah milik Jongin yang ia berikan.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo tertegun karena ulah Jongin, kali ini tanpa sadar ia melingkarkan semua jawaban dibuku yang ia pegang itu, pertanda benar. Dan itu artinya semua jawaban Jongin benar. Tidak ada satupun kesalahan.

"Apa thesismu berjalan lancar, Dyo-ssi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Lumayan. Tapi sepertinya aku harus mengulang menulisnya lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih kembali mengecek ulang jawaban dibuku Jongin. Ragu kalau lelaki berkulit tan itu ternyata bisa menjawab semua dengan benar.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak apa. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menginap dikampus." Ujar Kyungsoo tak acuh.

"Hm, apa itu berarti kau harus mengulang setahun?" Dan karena pertanyaan itu sebuah buku melayang tepat dihadapan Jongin.

"DASAR BODOH! AKU INI ORANG NOMOR SATU DI JURUSAN SASTRA, ASAL KAU TAHU!" Kyungsoo kembali berteriak lantang.

Jongin terkekeh kecil kemudian merapihkan buku yang Kyungsoo lempar.

"Hehe, aku hanya bercanda. Kau memang hebat Dyo-ssi." Kata Jongin.

"Eh? I-itu. Tidak juga, aku juga hanya ingin memberitahukanmu, bukannya ingin menyombongkan diri, itu a-aku cuma .."

"Memangnya kenapa? Dyo-ssi memanglah orang yang luar biasa." Ujar Jongin tenang.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Jantungnya kini berdegub cepat dan seolah suhu tubuhnya memanas dan berkumpul di wajahnya semua.

"Ah, buku itu.." Kyungsoo menatap buku yang tadi berada di genggaman Jongin saat lelaki itu tertidur.

"Ah, maaf, aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar. Sepertinya bagus dan Dyo-ssi juga menyukai penulisnya." Gumam Jongin tetapi masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Ini karena kau mempunyai 3 buku untuk tiap judul. Penulis ini juga lulusan Seoul, kan? Apa Dyo-ssi pernah bertemu dengannya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menundukan kepalanya. Aura gelap entah mengapa memancar dari diri Kyungsoo.

"Hm, ya, dia teman masa kecilku." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Orang yang kucintai." Tambahnya dalam hati. "Ah, bukan. Orang yang pernah kucintai."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia tidak suka dengan ekspresi murung diwajah Kyungsoo. Walau lelaki mungil itu hanya menjawab sekenanya namun Jongin tahu bahwa penulis buku ini pernah ada dihati Kyungsoo. Dan ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Teman masa kecil, ya?" Gumam Jongin lagi.

Saat Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa bersama dengan orang yang ia cintai Kyungsoo ingin mengambil kesempatan itu. Tapi saat Sehun menyebut bukan namanya, saat itu juga Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kepedihan yang Sehun rasakan. Dia melampiaskan kesedihannya bahkan dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Sehun telah menodai cintanya untuk Zitao, namun dia tidak mampu untuk merasakannya dan malah semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Karena hari sudah menjelang malam, Jongin meminta izin untuk mandi ditempat Kyungsoo. Selesai mandi, Jongin ternyata menemukan Kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya lelaki itu tertidur.

"Dyo-ssi bangunlah. Kau bisa terkena flu jika tidur disini." Ujar Jongin mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo.

"Se .. sehun." Sepertinya Kyungsoo mengigau. Dan justru karena panggilan itulah membuat Jongin kembali tertegun. Jongin benar-benar tidak menyukai Kyungsoo memanggil nama orang lain dalam mimpinya.

Dan entah setan apa yang menghasut Jongin, lelaki itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya kemudian tersadar. Ia langsung mendorong Jongin dan menjauh dari lelaki itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!"

"Sehun itu .. teman masa kecilmu, kan?" Bukan menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru bertanya balik padanya.

"Hah?" Kali ini Kyungsoo sedikit kaget. Seingatnya ia tadi tidak menyebut nama Sehun dalam percakapannya dengan Jongin.

"Kau tadi menyebut namanya saat tertidur." Jawab Jongin seakan mampu membaca pikiran Kyungsoo, kemudian pria berkulit tan itu menundukan kepalanya.

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu!" Kyungsoo membuang mukanya.

"Hm, kurasa aku harus mengatakan ini agar kau sadar, Dyo-ssi. Dyo-ssi, aku .."

Ting Tong!

Kyungsoo yang sudah malu dan gugup berada didekat Jongin langsung bangkit. Dan kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk rumahnya meninggalkan Jongin yang tertegun karena Kyungsoo tidak menunggu apa yang akan ia katakan.

Kyungsoo mendapati Sehun saat ia membuka pintu apartemennya itu. Disana Sehun berdiri dengan wajah datar andalannya.

"Se-sehun?" Sapa Kyungsoo. Dan sapaan itu membuat Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sehun menghela napasnya sebelum ia membuka obrolan dengan teman masa kecil nya yang sekarang dihadapannya itu. Sudah beberapa bulan ini ia kesulitan untuk bertemu bahkan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu pasti akan menghindar dan menolak semua panggilan yang Sehun layangkan padanya.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dan sulit bertemu denganmu di kampus. Aku kira kau sedang sekarat terkena penyakit mematikan." Ujar Sehun datar.

"Dan apa kau menyesal kalau ternyata aku masih hidup?" Kyungsoo menjawab Sehun tidak kalah dingin. "Thesisku masih dalam proses jadi aku tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar main-main dengan penulis bodoh dengan novel yang terkenal sepertimu." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya niat Kyungsoo untuk menghindar dari Sehun adalah tidak lain karena perasaannya yang sampai saat ini belum dapat berhenti. Ia masih terus memikirkan Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka kalau ia akan kembali merasa usakan kecil yang Sehun lakukan pada rambutnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Makanlah teratur, kau terlihat sangat kurus, Kyung."

Sehun begitu baik padanya.

"J-jangan sentuh aku lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungi?"

"Jangan panggil namaku lagi dengan nada seperti itu. Jangan terlalu baik padaku disaat kau bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan apapun untukku." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan bahkan hingga tidak terdengar oleh Sehun.

"Maaf, tapi Dyo-ssi sudah menjadi milikku!" Tiba-tiba dapat Kyungsoo rasakan suara Jongin tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Kyungsoo seketika mundur saat tangannya ditarik oleh Jongin dari belakang dan ia merasakan pelukan yang Jongin lakukan pada tubuhnya.

Sempat Kyungsoo lihat wajah Sehun yang terkaget. Jangankan Sehun, dirinya pun sebenarnya tidak menyangka akan sikap Jongin padanya. Tapi kemudian Sehun kembali merubah raut wajahnya kembali datar saat melihat tatapan tajam milik Jongin. Yang Sehun pikirkan saat itu adalah Kyungsoo pasti sudah menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hah?!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras saat Sehun sudah pergi dari rumahnya dan kemudian ia melemparkan sebuah buku ke dinding dengan kasar. "Dia bisa salah paham.."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Waktu seakan berhenti untuk dunia Kyungsoo sekarang. Bahkan dirinya pun terlonjak tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu untuknya.

"Aku memintamu menjadi guru privateku karena aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan pertama." Ujar Jongin dengan lembut namun tegas. Memastikan kalau Kyungsoo menganggap ini semua bukan candaan.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?" Kata Kyungsoo yang bingung menanggapi perkataan Jongin.

"Aku berhenti dari dua pekerjaan hanya untuk memiliki waktu luang denganmu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mau belajar. Aku ingin, hanya saja hal yang mendasari itu semua tentu saja karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, Dyo-ssi." Ujar Jongin, "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, kau sedang menangis, itu karena Oh Sehun, kan?"

"Kau tidak ada .."

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa alasannya. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis. Kau menangis saat pertama kali aku jatuh cinta denganmu, tapi aku ingin kau tetap terus tersenyum nantinya!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ada rasa aneh yang menjalar didalam dirinya.

"Apa aku bisa mengganti tempat Oh Sehun dihatimu?"

Kyungsoo langsung mendelikkan matanya kemudian melemparkan buku dengan begitu keras kearah Jongin.

"Keluar!" Kata Kyungsoo tersengal. "Kubilang keluar!" Kali ini Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin ke arah pintu apartemennya. "Jangan pernah balik lagi kehadapanku!" Dan blam. Pintu tertutup tepat setelah Jongin keluar dari kediamannya.

Jongin tertegun menatap pintu yang Kyungsoo tutup dengan keras.

"Dyo-ssi." Ucapnya pelan kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan langkah yang berat.

Kyungsoo mengigit bibirnya kesal. Ia memang sudah menolak Jongin karena dengan lancangnya lelaki itu ingin mengambil tempat Oh Sehun dihatinya. Tapi, kenapa hatinya justru tidak rela dan menginginkan Jongin kembali?

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat mendengar langkah kaki yang meninggalkan apartemen miliknya itu. Ia menghapus airmatanya cepat kemudian membuka pintu kembali berharap Jongin masih berdiri disana. Tapi kenyataannya hanya angin lewat yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Jongin telah pergi darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa dengan gampangnya dia pergi setelah baru tadi menyatakan cinta padaku, menyebalkan!" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan, perlahan airmatanya kembali mengalir. Kyungsoo kembali kedalam kediamannya dan terduduk didepan pintu apartemen itu. "Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Tidak, itu bukan salahku. Lagian ada apa dengannya tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu," Kyungsoo beralih menuju kamarnya. Berjalan bolak-balik tidak menentu, "Datang dan menyatakan cinta lalu pergi seenaknya saja. Disaat aku sedang patah hati karena Sehun dan tiba-tiba memintaku menggantikan tempat Sehun dengannya. Apa-apaan itu?!" Kyungsoo mendumal sebal. "Lagipula seorang pria menyatakan cintanya kepada pria lain, itu rasanya.." Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak dan menghentikan langkahnya, "Ah, tapi aku juga jatuh cinta pada seorang pria."

Kyungsoo dengan lemas menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasurnya dan terduduk. Lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Jongin .. mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Ini semua berawal sejak ia datang kesini. Aku juga tidak menyadarinya." Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar, "Ah, benar juga lagipula buat apa aku memikirkannya."

Tapi masalahnya ..

Jongin tersenyum sembari melayani pembeli bunganya hari ini. Saat ini ia tengah bekerja part time di toko bunga milik keluarga temannya. Untuknya pekerjaannya ini termasuk ringan jika dibandingkan dengan pekerjaannya yang lain yang pernah ia lakukan.

Dan, berbeda dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo saat ini sedang memancarkan auranya yang gelap sembari menatap ke seberang toko yang berada dihadapannya.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini?" Kyungsoo merengek malas. Entah kenapa, ia sengaja mengunjungi cafe yang berada tepat di seberang Jongin bekerja.

"K-kenapa aku malah memata-matai Jongin lewat jendela seperti ini?" Rengeknya lagi. Kyungsoo menunduk lemas kemudian bertopang dagu. "Yah, tidak apalah. Karena aku terpaksa, jadi biarkan saja." Gumamnya pelan. "Lagipula aku memang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya."

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah pelan, pikirannya sedang kacau dari kemarin, "Yaish! Apa yang aku lakukan sih, tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Toh ini hanya kebetulan cafe yang aku kunjungi bersebrangan dengan tempatnya bekerja. Lagi pula aku ingin tahu, ia mungkin sedang patah hati dan akan bunuh diri setelah kemarin aku tolak. Iya, aku hanya memastikan dia baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan semangat. Kemudian tersenyum layaknya orang gila hingga pengunjung yang berada di cafe itu menatapnya heran.

Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah toko bunga itu. Sekarang, ia melihat ada 2 orang gadis yang masih berseragam sekolah datang ke toko itu. Dua-duanya cantik dan tersenyum lebar kearah Jongin, sepertinya keduanya menyukai Jongin.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya saat salah seorang dari perempuan itu menarik genit baju Jongin.

"Omo! Yak! A-apa .. Apa-apaan itu!" Kyungsoo menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan kasar, "Berhenti menggoda para gadis, bodoh! Kau kan jatuh cinta padaku! Jangan berpaling pada wanita seperti itu, menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo tidak henti-hentinya mendumal sebal. "Dasar Jongin sialan!"

"A-apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo kembali sadar dan mengangguk cepat saat ia ditegur oleh seorang pelayan cafe itu. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Kyungsoo kembali menunduk tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"Kenapa aku jadi begini, cih! Sial!"

Jongin menatap cafe diseberang jalan dari toko bunganya. Dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk.

"Jongin-ah, ini bunganya." Kata pemilik toko bunga itu kepada Jongin.

"Ah, nde!" Jongin mengambil bunga itu kemudian memberikan kearah dua gadis didepannya, "Semuanya 5000 won." Ucap Jongin datar namun pandangannya mengarah kembali ke cafe diseberang toko bunganya itu. Namun, ia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo disana.

Barusaja Kyungsoo ingin memejamkan mata, namun ia kembali terbangun saat mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Jongin mengacaukan dunianya. Pikirannya hingga perasaannya.

"Siapa ..." Bola mata Kyungsoo membola lebar saat ia menemukan Jongin dihadapannya saat ia barusaja membuka pintu.

Kyungsoo seketika bergegas menutup kembali pintu itu namun ia kalah cepat dari Jongin. Lelaki itu menahan pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dyo-ssi."

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang akhirnya pasrah membiarkan pintu terbuka hingga Jongin kini bisa sepenuhnya masuk kedalam kediamannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Dyo-ssi. Kau sedang tidak serius saat melarangku datang kembali. Aku sangat khawatir harus bersaing dengan Oh Sehun, hingga saat itu mengharuskanku mengatakannya tanpa berfikir panjang lagi. Aku minta maaf." Ujar Jongin dengan nada tenang miliknya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, terlalu malu untuk menghadap dan bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. "Tapi kalau harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu, aku tidak bisa." Lanjut Jongin.

Dan karena perkataannya itu, Kyungsoo langsung menghadapnya dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Semua yang kau katakan itu gila!" Kyungsoo memundurkan dirinya, menjaga jarak dari Jongin. "Jangan mempermainkanku!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi .. kau sempat mengunjungi toko bungaku, kan?" Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo kaget, ia tidak tahu bahwa Jongin menyadari kehadirannya kemarin.

Jongin mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tertegun diam. Kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat itu." Bisik Jongin sembari tersenyum, "Dyo-ssi, akan ku katakan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu."

Dan kali ini Kyungsoo tidak melemparnya dengan buku ataupun barang yang lain. Bukan karena ia tidak memegang apapun melainkan dirinya sudah terlanjur lemas karena pengakuan Jongin. Pipinya sudah bersemu merah, dan jantungnya kembali berdegub sangat cepat. Ia seakan merasakan gelanyar aneh saat mendengar penyataan cinta Jongin. Hal yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sama sekali bahkan dengan seorang Oh Sehun.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin secara perlahan kemudian berdiri membelakangi lelaki itu.

"Kau terlalu blak-blakan." Ucap Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya malu.

"Apa kau membenci orang seperti ini?" Tanya Jongin lemas. Ia sudah pasrah jika pernyataannya kembali ditolak untuk yang kedua kali oleh Kyungsoo.

"B-bu-bukan, aku hanya tidak terbiasa." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang masih menunduk guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memanas.

Jongin tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku membuatmu terbiasa. Jika selama ini kau hanya bisa mencintai maka, mulai saat ini kau akan kucintai." Ucap Jongin final yang membuat dunia Kyungsoo berhenti berputar.

 _Sehun mungkin hanya satu-satunya yang berada dihatiku, tapi sekarang.._

"Aku mencintaimu, Dyo-ssi." Ujar jongin lagi.

 _Ini semua salahmu._

"Pe-pelukanmu terasa hangat." Kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadi kumohon cintailah diriku." Bisik Jongin kemudian mengecup lembut bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan wajahnya hingga deru nafas Jongin dapat terasa dihadapannya. Dengan lembut pula, Jongin mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Ciuman pertamanya dilakukan dengan orang yang spesial untuknya. Cinta pertamanya dari pandangan pertama.

 _Jongin memang yang pertama kali berlari kearahku, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya aku sudah terpikat olehnya. Terjatuh kedalam hingga perasaan ini tidak dapat terkendali_ -Do Kyungsoo.

.

.

Seperti biasa hari ini Jongin masih tetap bekerja di toko bunga. Kali ini ia hanya kebagian mengemasi dan mengantar.

"Aahh, akhirnya selesai." Gumam pemilik toko sembari memegang serangkaian bunga mawar ungu.

"Wah, indahnya." Ujar Jongin yang baru datang dan melihat bunga itu.

"Kuikat semua dan kutambahkan beberapa tangkai. Tidak ada biaya tambahan apapun."

"Apa itu pesanan? Aku bisa mengantarnya, tuan Lee."

"Aish, tidak perlu." Ujar sipemilik toko membuat Jongin mengernyit heran.

"Apa nanti akan diambil?"

"Tidak, ini untukmu." Kata tuan Lee sembari menyodorkan rangkaian bunga itu. Jongin menatap tidak percaya. "Ah sebentar, ini dari Do Kyungsoo. Ada pesannya juga, 'Selamat atas kelulusan ujiannya, dan lain-lain.' Apa lain-lainnya, Jongin?"

Jongin menerima bunga itu dengan tersenyum lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat bahagia hanya karena diberi rangkaian bunga. Rasanya ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia saat ini juga.

"Apa dia temanmu?" Tuan Lee masih menggumam tetapi kemudian tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat raut kebahagiaan dari wajah Jongin. Wajah seorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

 _Aku tidak begitu pandai dalam "melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain"._

Jongin berlari kearah apartemen Kyungsoo. Rasanya ia ingin merengkuh lelaki mungil itu saat ini juga.

 _Tapi, aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, itu saja._

Tidak henti-hentinya Jongin tersenyum bagai orang bodoh disepanjang perjalanan saat membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo sekarang.

 _Saat perasaanmu tersampaikan dan membuatnya senang, bisa melihatnya tersenyum pun sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia._

Kyungsoo yang tadinya meringkuk dalam membayangkan wajah Jongin sedikit terkesiap dengan bel nyaring yang berasal dari pintunya itu.

"Dyo-ssi! Dyo-ssi, bunganya sudah kuterima!" Jongin langsung membuka pintu apartemen Kyungsoo yang ternyata tidak terkunci.

"Itu hanya sebuket bunga! Jangan berlebihan." Ujar Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya dengan majalah yang entah kapan ia pegang. Dan entah sejak kapan pula Kyungsoo dapat membaca majalah itu secara terbalik. "Kau ini hanya lulus ujian SMA. Bukan ujian masuk Universitas! Masih banyak hal yang perlu .."

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan perkataannya, badannya sudah direngkuh masuk kedalam pelukan Jongin.

"Dyo-ssi rasanya aku sangat senang hingga seperti nya mau pingsan." Bisik Jongin yang menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo.

"Dasar bodoh!" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

 _Rasanya menyenangkan jika seseorang itu adalah sosok yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu._

 _._

 _._

 _End/tbc?_

 _._

 _._


End file.
